Exodus
by JaeJae
Summary: Harry is a depressed orphan. Draco is an abused teen. Hermione feels all alone. Ron is the family celebrity and a puppet. Ginny feels different and misunderstood. They're all human too&8230;( [PG-13 for some content and swearing][CHAPTER 2 UP]
1. PROLOGUE Exodus

Exodus

Summary: Harry is a depressed orphan. Draco is an abused teen. Hermione feels all alone. Ron is the family celebrity and a puppet. Ginny feels different and misunderstood. They're all human too…(Hints of spoilers from OoTP)

Disclaimer: HP is not mine, credit for HP goes to J.K.Rowling. As for the song 'Exodus', it's Evanescence's song. And just for the record, below this in the s, those lyrics are mine!!! =)

**Shut the door, close your eyes**

**Cry and scream**

**Life's hopeless**

**I can't understand and you can't explain**

**So what's the point?**

**--When I (Think About Life's Point)**

_**PROLOGUE**_

_**Exodus**_

_My black backpack stuffed with broken dreams  
Twenty bucks should get me through the week_

The scenery rushed by in a blur. Harry could feel the tears filling his eyes but he blinked them away, afraid that if he let them out, he'd be showing weakness. He wasn't about to let everyone see him cry.

His heart was heavy, but he ignored the throbbing pain in his throat. He wouldn't allow himself to cry. Not again. He closed his eyes and watched as green fields and trees danced by the window. The half eaten Chocolate frog he held in his right hand was melting a bit.

But nobody understood his pain.

_Never said a word of discontentment_

_Thought it a thousand times but now…_

Draco's Prefect badge glinted in the dying sunlight. He was so glad to be getting away. Two months of torture. Again he hoped that this year's events would help him away from his problems. After all, whoever said that you shouldn't run from your problems certainly didn't have his parents.

He sat stoically in the Prefect's compartment. Other Prefects were chatting, while some others were switching patrol duty. His gaze fell on Hermione Granger, who was once again, reading. She sat next Ron Weasley, the next victim of Draco's piercing stare. He stared out the window with a look of contempt. The Prefect badge Ron had on was dull, not at all polished like Hermione's or Draco's own.

As Draco watched, he noticed that the Weasley didn't seem as happy about his job as he should have been. It should have been an honour for a _Weasley_ to be a Prefect, but Ronald Weasley didn't look too thrilled.

That was okay. Draco wasn't too thrilled about it either.

_I'm leaving home_

Hermione's eyes skimmed the pages of her book. She wasn't absorbing the information in it like she usually was. Ron's distraught presence beside her was making her uncomfortable. The fact that Malfoy hadn't attacked them at all yet had her feeling jumpy with every movement he made.

She wondered how Harry was doing; probably sitting all alone in a corner of the compartment he was in with Ginny, Luna and Neville. Presently Neville would be searching for something he had forgotten to pack, and Ginny would be giggling at Luna, who would again have her Quibbler upside down and would be reading morosely, more or less aware of Ginny's staring.

Hermione let herself slip back into the memories of their past year. It wasn't hard to remember at all. She could see everything vividly, up to the point where she'd been knocked unconscious. She wished she hadn't been lying on the ground unconscious when Harry had witnessed Sirius' fall. She wished she could have been there to comfort Harry when he'd been sent back to the school.

She wished that she could have had SOMEBODY to talk to about it. It had been no help though. Summer was like summer always was. They'd gone on some fancy trip to Monaco for a week, and then her parents returned to their jobs. And she was left to 'play with her friends'. But what friends?

_Here in the shadows_

_I'm safe, I'm free_

_I've got nowhere else to go_

_But I cannot stay where I don't belong_

Ron could feel someone looking at him. He didn't bother to look up though, he could care less. The Prefect's badge he'd gotten last year hadn't been polished in months. He could care less though. It was what they expected from a _Weasley_. He would just do what they expected from him. He was after all, perfect Potter's best friend. He had to be well behaved and act like they wanted.

Finally, he looked up to see Malfoy scrutinizing his badge. Irked, he glared back. In truth, he didn't want to fight with Malfoy over a simple thing as looking at a badge. But as Harry's best friend, he was expected to fight with Harry's greatest rival. That meant he HAD to glare back.

_Two months pass by and it's getting cold_

_I know I'm not lost I'm just alone_

Ginny knew something was wrong with Harry, but she didn't bother to ask. After all, there was something wrong with her, and nobody asked her what was wrong. She looked at him, but he, noticing her stares, recoiled and grimly glared out the window.

The red-headed girl sighed. She was stuck in a compartment full of wackies. Luna Lovegood, more well known as "Loony Lovegood", sat across from her. She was examining a Daily Prophet with obvious distaste.

Then there was Neville "I forgot" Longbottom. He had to have the worst memory. He would forget about something even if it were right there to smack him in the face. He was so absent-minded. Ginny watched with amusement as he searched for his wand, even though he was clutching it tightly.

And last, there was Harry "The Boy Who Lived" Potter. He was such a depressed fool. He made mountains out of molehills, he put on the act of being so strong but Ginny knew that he wasn't all he made himself out to be.

She sighed. She wasn't all that others made her out to be either.

_But I won't cry, I won't give up, I can't go back now_

_Waking up is knowing who you really are_

The Ravenclaw Prefects had made their rounds, and were returning to the compartment. They nodded towards Ron and Hermione, to let them know it was their turn.

Ron stood up, and looked at Hermione. "Let's go," he said softly. There was something wrong with her too, he decided as the pair of them walked out the door into the empty corridor of the train. This year, the Prefects had chosen a middle compartment as their venue.

Hermione was itching to say something, anything, but she didn't. Ron wouldn't care about her problems. He was about as self-absorbed as Malfoy. After all, she reasoned, he was Harry's best friend. What better position was there in the whole world?

"You take that way, and I'll take this one." She pointed down the hall in one direction for Ron to go, then took course on her own.

The Weasley merely obeyed. He would be expected to. He found himself staring into his sister's compartment.

"Hullo Ron," greeted Neville. "Do you know where my wand is??"

Ron gave him a strange look. "Neville, you're holding it."

Neville's gaze traveled down to his hand. A light flush spread over his cheeks as he realized that he was indeed holding it tightly. "Well, that settles it then."

Ginny gave a testy smile to her brother. "Shouldn't you be done here then, Ronald?"

They were still on bad terms, Ron mused, after he had stumbled across her diary during the summer. He, of course, being the boy he was, had showed it to Harry. Harry, being the heroic "don't do bad things" boy, had personally marched Ron to Ginny and made him give it back. Ginny wouldn't believe that Ron hadn't read it. They'd been arguing every moment they could get.

Ron glowered at the mention of his full name. "We'll be there soon. Get into your robes."

And he slid their door close with a bang, startling Luna.

Hermione knocked on the door of the compartment next to the Prefects one. It slid open to reveal a couple of first years, who were nervously chatting about the Sorting. She plastered a smile on her face.

"We'll be arriving soon. Please get into your school robes." She announced, as though she was a tape recorder.

One of them spoke up timidly. "Do you know how we get sorted?"

Hermione forced the fake smile to grow bigger. "That's for me to know, and you to find out. It's not as horrible as everyone makes it out to be."

Seeing that she answered one question without biting their heads off, the others began a chorus of questions.

"How do you put on a robe?"

"How can you tell we'll be there soon?"

"What time is it?"

"Is there a lot of food there?"

"Which house is the best one?"

Hermione's head swam as she desperately began to answer each question. She really didn't have to, but she found it would calm her nerves to do what she did best.

_Oh, show me the shadow where true meaning lies_

_So much more dismay in empty eyes_

The train came to a halt at the station, and the students began to grab their things and pull them off the train slowly. Loud chatter began to fill the crisp night air.

Painfully, Harry looked at the Thestrals, then climbed into the carriage. Luna clambered in too, and Ginny as well. It was like the Thestrals were clearer, Harry mused sadly, as though he could see them better now that he'd seen another death…………

**::end prologue::**

**::chapter one : breaking the habit::**

_**Draco Malfoy's views on life…and Myrtle in the bathroom…**_

_EXODUS EVANESCENCE_

_My black backpack stuffed with broken dreams  
Twenty bucks should get me through the week  
Never said a word of discontentment  
Thought it a thousand times but now  
I'm leaving home  
  
Here in the shadows  
I'm safe, I'm free  
I've nowhere else to go  
but I cannot stay where I don't belong  
  
Two months pass by and it's getting cold  
I know I'm not lost I'm just alone  
But I won't cry, I won't give up, I can't go back now  
Waking up is knowing who you really are  
  
Here in the shadows  
I'm safe, I'm free  
I've nowhere else to go  
but I cannot stay where I don't belong  
  
In the shadows  
I'm safe, I'm free  
I've nowhere else to go  
but I cannot stay here  
  
Oh, show me the shadow where true meaning lies  
So much more dismay in empty eyes_.

**Author's End notes:**

**Wow that was preeeeeeeeetty long. NOT! I had severe writer's block and couldn't finish it well. Sorry!!! BUT if you could, clicky that button there and review it! PLEASE!!! =D 5 reviews for chapter one!!!**


	2. CH2 Draco x Breaking the Habit

Exodus

Summary: Harry is a depressed orphan. Draco is an abused teen. Hermione feels all alone. Ron is the family celebrity. Ginny feels different and misunderstood. They're all human too...(Hints of spoilers from OoTP)

Disclaimer: HP is not mine, credit for HP goes to J.K.Rowling. 'Breaking The Habit' belongs to LINKIN PARK.

_**BREAKING THE HABIT**_

_**Memories consume, like opening the wound**_

_**I'm picking me apart again**_

_**You all assume I'm safer in my room**_

_**Unless I try to start again**_

_**I don't want to be the one**_

_**The battles always choose**_

_**Cuz inside I realize that I'm the one confused**_

_**I don't know what's worth fighting for**_

_**Or why I have to scream**_

_**I don't know why I instigate**_

_**Or say what I don't mean**_

_**I don't know how I got this way**_

_**I'll never be alright**_

_**So I'm breaking the habit tonight**_

_**Cultured my cure, I tightly lock the door**_

_**I try to catch my breath again**_

_**I hurt much more than any time before**_

_**I have no options left again**_

_**I'll paint in on the walls**_

_**Cuz I'm the one that falls**_

_**I'll never fight again**_

_**And this is how it ends**_

_**I don't know what's worth fighting for**_

_**Or why I have to scream**_

_**But now I have some clarity**_

_**I'll show you what I mean**_

_**I don't know how I got this way**_

_**I know it's not alright**_

_**So I'm breaking the habit**_

_**Tonight**_

_CHAPTER ONE_

Breaking The Habit

Draco poured himself into bed. It was late; he'd stayed up to finish his homework. Quidditch was getting in the way, but he welcomed the exhaustion he received from both his homework and sport.

Even so, tonight he couldn't sleep. He swore silently. When he did get to sleep, it would be over for him.

As predicted, the nightmares came to visit that night. All the pain he had locked inside was slowly fighting its way out. Childhood fears had him cowering and shivering in fright.

He awoke, tears streaming down his pale cheeks. Thankfully, his curtains were closed. He made no move to wipe the tears away.

His eyes took a couple of seconds to adjust to the dimly moonlit room beyond the shut curtains. His dormitory companions slept soundly, unaware of his predicament; blissfully able to sleep without horrible fears and nightmares crossing their minds.

Draco became aware that he was sobbing, almost uncontrollably. Even as he weakly swiped at them and pressed a pillow into his face to muffle the sounds, he was not stopping. He felt vulnerable. It was a cold feeling.

He was envious of the others, who snored on. It was just another night for them. For him, it was more torment. He wished it would be over. It wasn't fair that he was the only one to go through it.

As easily as he'd felt envy, he felt guilt. He would never wish this pain on anyone else; not even Granger or Potter. This life of hell was too much for anyone. Secretly he prided himself on being strong enough to bear the pain. But sometimes it was too much.

And Harry Potter thought he had life hard. Draco wanted to smack Potter upside the head hard. Potter had the bloody nerve to say _his_ life was messed up!

_Since Draco had been a young boy, his parents had found him to be an easy cause for all argument._

"_Your son broke the window!" "Your son hid my wand!" "Your son made me late for work!" "Why is he always MY son when he does something bad?!" "Your son is turning into you!"_

_Draco hated it. He knew they hated him too, and he tried his hardest to please them, but always to no avail. He was grateful when, finally, his father walked out on them. He was so happy he wasn't receiving beatings everyday. And so he grew up, for almost five years..._

_Until his father returned. Then it was back to the fights, the pain, what he hated so much. He would hide in his room, trying to ignore the screaming._

_Then came the calm before the storm._

_His father all of a sudden became nice to him. No, nice wasn't the word. Kind._

_It began with a high degree of civility. Then gradually, past polite words and greetings to warm words of affection._

_Draco didn't know why, and even though he enjoyed it, he was still suspicious._

_"After all, why would he just start getting all nice on me?"_

_Then Draco got his first taste of hell._

_It was when he was turning ten. His father's kindness had begun offering hugs, pats and ruffling of his hair. PHYSICAL CONTACT._

Draco turned in his bed, staring numbly at the ceiling. For the millionth time, he felt dirty. Not just externally, but on the inside. He felt tainted. Stained.

He didn't know how long he lay there, or why he couldn't sleep again...But he was still awake when dawn broke. He was up when his dormitory mates woke up.

He pulled on his clothes, still hidden by the curtains. His white collared shirt, black pants, standard black robes and green Prefect's badge. Over it all went a mask of stony indifference, a smirk of arrogance and false pride, and a gulp of harsh words to be bestowed upon his unfortunate enemies.

He was ready to face the world.

Crabbe and Goyle were waiting in the Common room for him. Without greeting them, he led them down to the Great hall. It didn't matter if he didn't converse with the two. Draco's father paid theirs to have them accompany him everywhere. They were dispensable.

Harry Potter was the ill-fated one to cross Draco's path.

Potter never got picked on. Except that one time in fourth when his name had been picked from the goblet. But even then, Potter had STILL won the whole bloody tournament!

Potter acted as though the scar on his head made him the most sad, depressed child. In truth, that scar was almost only just a birthmark. Harry couldn't remember the pain he'd received along with it. He never got nightmares about it. He didn't remember anything about it.

Draco considered Potter LUCKY that he didn't know his parents. But then, he thought bitterly, even if Potter had known his parents, they would have spoiled him to death.

And Potter was Dumbledore's favourite pet. That in itself wasn't fair. Headmasters weren't supposed to favour students.

Only because Potter had no parents! Ha! What a joke! He didn't need parents with all these people fawning all over him. But Draco wouldn't worship Potter like the others. Potter didn't deserve Draco's attention.

"Potter, what did I do wrong, that I have to see your hideous face so early in the morning?"

A bewildered look crossed Harry's face, but he had no time to even stick up for himself. The Muggle and the Weasel came rushing to his aid, swords drawn.

"Sod off Malfoy, before we hex you into a pile of ashes!" the red-head threatened. Draco almost laughed; the Weasley could barely even do a proper Lumos charm.

Before he knew it, Draco had let that thought out his mouth, and Ron had turned the colour of his hair.

Lucky for the six of them, Professor Sprout bustled by, telling them to put their wands away (Draco hadn't even realized he'd pulled his out). Crabbe and Goyle hadn't even pulled theirs out.

Throwing cold glares at Draco, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger turned and waltzed down the hallway, accompanying Harry Potter. Draco couldn't help but glare back.

In actuality, Draco was jealous of Harry's two friends.

Ron Weasley wasn't the only child. He had a bloody huge family. It bugged Draco that they would have the nerve to overpopulate and then flaunt the fact they were poor so that people would take pity.

But Ron had probably never taken a beating from his parents in all his life. Draco wished for a loving family such as the Weasley's; with older brothers to run to and a younger sister to protect, with parents who were always proud of you.

And then there was Hermione Granger. Perfect, intelligent Granger.

Draco didn't have anything against her. No, he respected her. He knew that if Ron couldn't hex him into ashes, SHE could and would do so without hesitation if Harry commanded. She could beat him senseless in a wizarding duel.

She was an only child as well, but it was obvious she had never had a beating before. She was always studying, Draco observed. Perhaps she was to busy studying to get a beating.

She was a good deal smarter than the two she hung out with, at any rate. She used that fact to deal out her orders. Maybe being an only child had spoiled her...

The day wore on, much like any other day. Draco kept to himself. He finished his homework during History, got Harry in trouble in Potions and tired himself out at yet another Quidditch practice.

He was just getting in the shower at one in the morning.

He dropped into the full prefect's tub. The bubbles closed in on him, but he liked it. The glow of one candle bathed him in enough warmth as he drowned in suds.

He slid under the water, soaking his hair in the soapy liquid. It felt and smelled good. He swam a couple of laps, each time coming up to breathe in a different scented soap.

That damn ghost girl was hanging around, and he found himself glaring at her more times than he really needed to. She finally gave a loud wail and threw herself into a tap, screaming that he was a demon.

After about an hour, he finally dragged himself out of the bath and dried himself off. He made faces at his prune-like fingers and amused himself thinking about how much lotion he'd need to use before they'd be back to normal.

After drying his hair and dressing himself, he made his way back to the Slytherin tower. With every dark corridor and window, he felt his insecurity growing. The dark ignited his fears.

It was odd, yes, that he had a fear of the dark. He was a Malfoy and would never show it, but the dark petrified him. Thoughts flooded his mind and his fears were being fed with every dark hallway he walked through.

He reached the Tower and sat in the common room, eyeing the fire. He contemplated reaching in and seeing what it would feel like. He wondered what it would be like if Potter fell in, how amusing it would be.

Sighing, Draco leaned back and let his gaze roam around the cold Common room. He caught sight of a calendar. November sixteenth. So close to December holidays...

He shuddered at the thought of having to return to his father's dirty clutches.

_"A Deatheater?"_

_Draco had never thought of becoming a Deatheater. To him, they were all men of his father's age and status._

_Lucius Malfoy's eyes glinted in the crackling firelight. The same colour as Draco's eyes. The same looks. The smirk he wore was Draco's smirk._

_But Draco was different._

_His eyes weren't evil. The smirk he had on wasn't because he was proud of being rich and powerful. He was proud that he was stronger than his father. He was proud because he refused to break no matter what his father did._

He hadn't accepted, hadn't even bother to answer. Lucius knew the answer though. It was in Draco's defiant look.

Of course, Draco had received his "right, proper punishment for his impudence," but day after day he refused. Day after day he endured beatings and threats. Day after day the defiant look grew.

At least now he was at school.

"Another month. Are you going home?" he asked himself.

The clock struck three.

**::end chapter one::**

**::chapter two : poetic tragedy::**

_**Harry Potter deals with depression like no other can...An argument with Luna proving healthy...and Draco..jealous?**_

**Author's End notes:**

**OKAY! Sorry it took so long but I did have summer work and I wasn't able to update fast enough! PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME!!! I LOVE YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING, KEEP AT IT!!! MWAHZ!**

**-JaeJae-**


End file.
